Rarities Revenge
by Raibowdash97
Summary: Rarity is depressed about her loved one turn into a jerk on her and Sweetie Belle does the unthinkable to cheer her up.


Rarities Revenge

Rarity came back home crying, her little sister was concerned about her own big sister on why she's crying.

What's wrong big sis, Sweetie Belle.

Rarity let out a sigh, she dose'nt want to tell her little sister what happened at the gala.

Come on big sis, you can tell me, Sweetie Belle looks at her eyes and sees nothing but a mixture of saddness and anger.

Rarityhad to tell her the truth, so Rarity took a deep breath before speaking.

There was a handsome mare at the Gala that I thought would be really sweet, Rarity said.

Rarity tried to hold back sobs but just had to let it all out, so she gave Sweetie Belle in her arms and cried to let the pain out of her system.

Sweetie Belle could tell that he was not a nice guy to Rarity.

Rarity told her everything like what he called her, all thoses rude words that he said and more.

Sweetie Belle could'nt help but feel angry.

Why would he he say those things to you? asked Sweetie Belle.

Because he's a low life ass hole, Rarity said angerly but relising that she just bad mouthed her little sister.

I'm sorry Sweetie Belle, said Rarity, I'm just upset at him.

That's ok big sis, said Sweetie Belle, I know how you feel being rejected by a jerk like him, but what was his name?

Rarity smiled at the question.

Prince Blueblood, Rarity answered.

Sweetie Belle was curious on who he is so Rarity gave her more information.

She told her what he's like and that he is a no good a-hole.

Sweetie Belle listened to everything that her big sister tald her and smiled.

Ok then Sweetie, Rarity said It's bedtime for you.

awwwwwww, Sweetie Belle said sadly not wanting to go to bed so soon.

I know darling but it's past your bedtime, Rarity said.

Rarity followed Sweetie Belle upstairs to tuck her in.

20 minutes later...

Sweetie tossed and turned at a nightmare that she's having of the same prick saying that she has the worse singing voice in history and making her cry.

Sweetie woke up with cold sweat on her body with anger and fear, she wanted to meet this prick face to face.

So she got out of bed and carefully made her way out of her room, she went to the kitchen to see if she can find what she is looking for to use as a weapon.

She finds a club that Rarity probably uses to scare off perverts or pedo's that want to get it on with Sweetie.

She make her way out the door and finds out fast that it's pretty creepy out at night, but that's not going to stop her from having her revenge on what that prick did to her big sister.

She manages to see Canterlot, the place her big sister told her where he lives as she makes her way there.

Sweetie Belle looks to see that there are guards out on duty. the guards turn around for some reason as Sweetie Belle makes a run for it quietly.

Now that she's in Canterlot, she must find the pricks room, so she starts looking carefully while avoiding guards so she won't get in so much trouble.

She then finds a door with a sign plastered on it that says PRINCE BLUEBLOOD in capital letters for some reason and opens the door quietly.

The room was dark as Sweetie Belle walks in quietly to see if he's still asleep.

Sweetie Belle can hear snoring in the room, She took some duc tape out of her bag, tore a piece off and stuck it onto his mouth, luckily for her, he did'nt wake up.

Sweetie Belle tries to figure out on how to carry him out quietly.

She then thought of something, thanks to the logic of all of all things, she managed to carry him out quietly.

The Next Day...

Rarity wakes up as she looks in shock to see the jerk tied up on her couch.

She finds Sweetie Belle sleeping on the floor with a piece of rope in her hand.

Rarity nudges her with her nose to wake her up.

Sweetie Belle opens her eyes and akes a yawn that was pretty big and loos up at her sister.

Oh Rarity I got you the jerk you wanted, Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

I did'nt really want you to kidnap him Sweetie, said Rarity with a look of concern that Princess Celestia might find out.

But was'nt he being a jerk to you though? Asked Sweetie.

That little bitch tied me up, I demand to be untied, BlueBlood said in anger.

Rarity looked at him with anger and fire in her eyes as she proceeds to kick him square in the face.

Don't call my little sister a bitch you drama queen, Rarity said angirly.

Blueblood was left with a blood nose as Sweetie Belle tied his mouth shut so he won't speak.

What should we do to him asked Sweetie Belle with a smile due to exitement.

Rarity thought for a moment while Prince Blueblood was struggling to escape but was only told to shut up even louder as Rarity thought of an idea on what to do with the sucker.

I know why don't we club him, Rarity suggested.

Prince Blueblood was scared.

Ok ok I'm sorry, said Prince Blueblood, your not ugly, your beautiful.

Too late Prince Blueblood, said Rarity, you broke my heart by calling me ugly.

Rarities not ugly, Sweetie Belle said in a soft voice.

Blueblood ws a litte creeped out.

Is your sister okay? Blueblood asked.

Oh shes fine, Rarity said, she's just simply angry.

Wow your sisters a bitch, said Prince BlueBlood.

The words ring in Rarities ear, she starts glowing red in anger.

What, Blueblood said, she is a bitch.

Rarity kicks him in rib as he screams.

Don't ever call my sister that horrible word, Rarity said.

I'm sorry, Blueblood said through sobs, I did'nt mean to.

Rarity then hits him in the face with her hoof.

What did you do that for? Blueblood said.

For lying to me all this time, Rarity answered.

I never lied to you, Blueblood said.

Do you think I'm stupid? Rarity said.

what? no, I don't think your stupid, I think your a bit too feminine Blueblood comented.

That's it, Rarity screamed, you better get out of my house or you will see your royalty again.

Prince Blueblood sees that she's serious about what she said and tried hard to break free from the prison that supports him.

Rarity gives him one more kick that made the grip loosen as he falls to the ground, he makes a run for it.

You better not come back you ass hole Rarity called out as she feels aware that she used a bad word, she looks to see her little sister.

I'm sorry darling, Rarty said feeling dissappointed about using a horrible word in front of her little sister. that was not how a lady should act, can you ever forgive me?

It's ok Sister, Sweetie BelleI said, I know I know how you.

Rarity teared up a little bit, She give her a hug and whispers thank you in her ear.

The End

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the fanficI will be making more, request one if you want.


End file.
